L I F E
by jambankayu
Summary: Hidup itu seperti kopi, ada manis dan pahitnya.


" _Aku hanya butuh dirimu, bukan yang lain."_

 **U**

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan, apa maksudmu?"  
"Sudahi saja, kau terlalu baik untukku."

Kang Yera pergi meninggalkan Seo Hyungjin, kekasihnya. Keputusannya sudah bulat untuk memutuskan hubungan dengan Hyungjin. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tak memiliki alasan pasti memutuskan Hyungjin. Di sisi lain, Hyungjin bingung dengan sikapㅡbekasㅡkekasihnya itu. Setahunya, dirinya dan Yera tidak memiliki masalah apapun.

"Sungguh Yera, aku akan tetap menunggu.."

ㅡ

Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak insiden itu terjadiㅡberakhirnya hubungan Hyungjin dan Yera. Masing-masing dari mereka mencoba untuk melupakan satu sama lain, walau mereka yakin itu adalah suatu hal yang mustahil untuk dilakukan. Saat ini Hyungjin sedang berada di kasurnya, sambil memperhatikan ponsel jika saja ada pesan masuk dari Yera. Entah sampai kapan ia akan menatap layar ponsel tersebut, ia tetap sabar menunggu.

Sementara itu, Yera sedang mencari buku di perpustakaan pusat kota. Biasanya ia datang bersama Hyungjin, namun kali ini ia hanya sendiri. Yera mengambil sebuah buku yang lumayan tebal, lalu berjalan menuju kursi kosong dekat jendela. Ia membacanya dengan tenang, satu kata, dua kata, satu kalimat, satu lembar, ia tersentak. Tanpa sengaja selembar foto jatuh dari salah satu halaman buku tersebut. Dilihatnya foto tersebut, ternyata itu adalah foto dirinya dengan Hyungjin saat pertama kali datang kemari. Yera terkejut, langsung saja ia melihat sampul buku yang dibacanya, _Only You_ , adalah judul buku tersebut. Rekaman ingatan saat pertama kali datang bersama Hyungjin tiba-tiba saja berputar dikepala Yera.

" _Buku ini bagus, kau mau membacanya?" Hyungjin memberikan sebuah buku bersampul merah muda.  
"Buku ini menceritakan tentang apa?" Tanya Yera sambil membolak-balik buku tersebut.  
"Menceritakan tentang pasangan yang entah mengapa memutuskan hubungan mereka tanpa alasan yang pasti. Pada awalnya mereka berpikir akan mudah untuk melupakan satu sama lain, namun ternyata melupakan itu sulit. Beberapa hari setelahnya, tanpa sengaja mereka bertemu di sebuah taman bermain. Si pria ingin menyapa, namun takut jika si perempuan akan menjauh, begitu pula sebaliknya." Jelas Hyungjiin.  
"Jadi, apa yang terjadi pada mereka?"  
"Si pria membeli sebuah balon dengan bentuk hati berwarna merah untuk diberikan pada si perempuan, namun ia tak berani memberikannya secara langsung. Ia pun menyuruh seorang anak kecil yang sedang bermain di sana untuk memberikan balon tersebut. Selagi anak tersebut memberikan balon, si pria bersembunyi di balik pohon besar. Si perempuan terkejut saat ada anak kecil yang memberikan balon dan berkata, "Paman itu yang memberikannya" sambil menunjuk si pria. Perempuan itupun tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati si pria. "Kau masih ingat saja", ucap si perempuan. Si pria terkejut lalu memalingkan badannya. Si perempuan langsung tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan si pria, "ayo kita mulai dari awal", ucap si perempuan. Si pria pun tersenyum." Hyungjin tersenyum kecil.  
"Ini benar-benar bagus! Aku akan membacanya dari awal sampai akhir." Yera membuka buku tersebut lalu membacanya dengan teliti, tanpa ia sadari, Hyungjin mengambil foto bersamanya melalui kamera polaroid miliknya.  
"Selipkan foto ini dibuku itu untuk kenang-kenangan jika kita kembali lagi, ayo pulang." Ajak Hyungjin. Mereka pun pulang bersama._

Yera terkekeh pelan mengingat kejadian itu. Yera melihat ke arlojinya, waktu menunjukkan pukul empat sore, itu artinya ia harus pulang. Saat hendak berpaling, wajahnya bertemu dengan wajah Hyungjin. Sontak saja ia terkejut dan memundurkan badannya.

"Yera?" Tanya Hyungjin tiba-tiba.  
"A-a-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Yera mencoba mengatur mimik wajahnya.  
"Tadi aku berniat mencari buku yang kau baca itu.." Hyungjin menunjuk buku yang sedang dipegang Yera. "Ternyata kau sedang membacanya, ya?" Pria itu tersenyum manis.  
"Ya, aku sedang membacanya." Mimik wajah Yera sudah kembali normal.

Hyungjin melihat foto yang terletak di depan Yera. Diambilnya foto tersebut lalu berkata, " _Woah_ ~ ternyata foto ini masih ada di sini! Aku tidak menyangkanya."  
"Aku juga tidak." Balas Yera.  
"Kau masih ingat? Dulu, saat kita datang kemari?"  
"Ya, aku masih mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas." Yera tersenyum simpul.

Hyungjin dan Yera pun membicarakan tentang kenangan mereka dulu. Mereka hanyut dalam pembicaraanㅡyang sepertinya tiada akhir. Tawa pelan keluar dari mulut keduanya. Tanpa mereka sadari, benih-benih cinta yang sempat ingin mereka kubur tumbuh kembali dengan cepat.

 _Kkeut._

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

 **Ingat ya readers, ini drabbles bukan ff berchapter~ Happy reading^** _^


End file.
